Conquer Bliss
by CarmineRaven
Summary: Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs, Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes, Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, A choking gall and a preserving sweet." -Shakespeare. Kag/Sess A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to be the owner of Inuyasha, or any of it's characters, what belongs to me is the plot line and the new characters. I do not own the writings written in bold, they are quoted from a different novel; i did this to increase my (and hopefully your) knowledge of quotations. **

**Chapter 1: Serendipity**

_** "And, lo, the beast looked upon the face of beauty, and beauty  
stayed his hand. And from that day forward, he was as one dead."**_

In a diminutive room filled with ancient Shinto paintings and writings of the most famous scribes in Japan, a young woman with long ebony hair fidgeted in her seat. Even while seated, her posture was upright, yet delicate as a feather. The handkerchief in her thin hands was filled with salty tears. Gazing outside her window, her chocolate brown eyes squinted at the sunset, as she enjoyed the last moments of her freedom.

The sky, filled with many colors seemed to accentuate the last moments Kagome had with herself. The high-reaching blues of the sky turned darker as her gaze went lower, and drew attention to the beauty that lay beneath. The darkest shades of blue, slowly, and with natural perfection turned midnight violet, and yet the amazement lay in the lighter colors of the sky that followed. Kagome's heart warmed slightly at the sight of the tender violet shades turning into bright orange flames of warmth, which captivated her attention completely. The warm orange hue gave Kagome the feeling of tenderness and compassion, opposing the bloody red that followed. She loved it though, the shade of the midnight red, it descended her back into reality, reminding her how cruel life really is. No say in what follows her own life, the feelings of uselessness always stayed in her mind. Was she not her own individual? Could she not follow her own destiny? Truly, her destiny did not lie in what others chose for her, right?

Kagome let out a quiet chuckle, however it was dripping with sarcasm as the irony of the world settled within her. Even as humor was not in her heart, her eyes glistened with amusement, yet tears slowly slid down her cheeks. Was this how her life ended? With herself in a loveless, politically arranged marriage? She had always dreamed about choosing her own path, about absolute freedom and the ability to train herself to perfection. She imagined, she saw images of herself in her mind, her hair flowing in the wind, herself standing in the middle of nowhere, lost, without anybody to help her, yet nobody owned her but herself. Only herself.

Was it absolutely wild for a woman to wish for independence? Every year the same thoughts would haunt her, yet she found no answer. The cup filled with her hopes seemed to lessen and get weaker every year. Would she break now? Kagome narrowed her eyes in determination, as she fought the urge to scream.

_'I will not give up. Never, not now, not ever."_

Soon Kagome heard silent footsteps approaching from the end of the corridor. Gathering herself, she wiped away the last droplets of tears staining her delicate face as she rushed to the entrance to her room. All the while, her elegant white kimono decorated with young spring Sakura caused her average length legs to cleave together. As she neared the door, for her room was quite capacious, the foot steps quieted until the door was slowly unclosed.

There came in Kagome's adoptive mother, Asako, with glistening eyes filled with excitement and radiance.

Asako was a beautiful snake youkai who in many ways looked as did Kagome, despite her being an adoptive parent. Her bright hazel eyes and long onyx hair which if let loose, would easily reach the floor, held a captivating glow which could have hypnotized any regular human or youkai. Asako was indeed a kind woman who showed respect to even the lowest of classes, despite herself being the higher. Her snake youkai husband, Takeo, being Kagome's adoptive father, was a man of few words and a very short temper. The only aspect he loved more than showing his strengths, was protecting Asako and Kagome. When Asako and Takeo were thrust into marriage by their parents, they were both people with little or no experience in life. With each year, they both grew stronger in mind and body. Despite them being absolute strangers at first, they fell in love as fast as they were forced into marriage. From sharing the most prosperous of memories, to the absolute terrible, they loved each other completely. For years, the duo tried to create an offspring, an heir for the lordship of both Takeo and Asako, yet their attempts were meaningless, for after many years Asako was finally decided to be infertile. The news were taken very harshly from both Asako and Takeo for many years, with Takeo's clan insisting on him to divorce and marry a fertile woman, yet he did no such action. Finally after many years, Asako found a beautiful human infant, whom she fell in love with at first sight. The infant did not seem to have any family or any ties to the world, as it was found lying near an old wood crafted well, wrapped in nothing but a thin blanket. Its eyes were red from crying, its fingers and nails weaker than any average youkai's, yet Asako knew she could not leave a poor infant alone with no care. So as she returned home to her official residence, Takeo was not pleased to see his youkai wife carrying home a human infant. This was a rarity, because humans and demons never truely 'appreciated' one another, and if Asako had not found the child when she did, chances were that Kagome would have been brutally murdered. The traditional youkai saying went 'The less half-breeds and ningen, the better'. The result was an uproar from all of the Eastern lands, as everyone protested against a human being their future leader. However, Asako was determined to care for the child as she held the youngster close to her heart, and after a while, Takeo grew to love the human girl more than his life, and the demons of the Eastern lands grew to respect the lass, and the humans admired her, for she was the only human who might have had a high position in the society of Eastern Japan. And after eighteen years of caring for the young girl, whom they named Kagome, it was decided that Kagome herself was ripe enough for marriage. However, the main purpose for the hurried process, was indeed not of desire and ambition, but for the sake of peace between the two powerful, disagreeing lands, which were at a brink of war, if a hurried marriage was not proceeded.

Asako smiled at her only daughter warmly, and went to sit on the stool beside her. Carefully taking Kagome's palm, Asako spoke nonchalantly,

"He is a respected lord, a youkai, as us, the Western division accepted our offer, you are to wed the lord in two weeks, we are hurried for the Shogun is growing restless."

Kagome's weak attempt to smile did not go unnoticed by Asako.

"Darling, I am conscious of your worries and your desire for freedom, but you have a duty to fulfill, your people are expecting a wise decision, a marriage is the simplest and non-problematic solution."

Kagome wanted to scream, to wail, wasn't she still just a child in her parents eyes? Oh, did she envy her acquaintances, they were still companion-less young women, with nothing but the wind flying through their minds. But what could she do? She had to take responsibility, as much as it pained her so...

"I understand."

Asako's smile only grew wider as she continued,

"There is more wonderful news. The nakado spoke with the Western arrangers, and made that if you are to be mistreated in any way, than a compensation would be given to our clan, you would be returned, however, Lord Sesshoumaru is a respected and honorable man, he dare not commit such an action, since both of our clans are of the same importance to the Emperor, and it will grant both our clans fortune if we stayed in peace."

Kagome sighed and shook her head slightly.

"There was a small misunderstanding when the Western _nakado_ found out that you were of human descend, yet we reached a compromise when he was told of your rare miko powers. He seemed very interested... What can come out of a miko with spiritual powers, and a youkai with great strength? The whole point of this arrangement is a descendant from both the clans that can end our misunderstandings."

Kagome's eyes grew wider, as sweat tricked down her skin.

'_A child? I knew one day we are to mate and create an heir, but so soon? He is the resolution to the problem, so a rushed mating is concluded. I can't believe this! A virgin my whole life, and I have to lose my innocence to someone I never met? What about love? What will Inuyasha think of this when he hears it?? My dear Inuyasha... I want to see you, one last time..."_

_"_You will be accepted into the Inuyata family, and from than on, live in the presence of your new family members. Yet I want you to have a more positive view of the intermarriage. You are soon to marry one of the most respected and powerful men in Japan, who has proven his loyalty to the Emperor and the Shogun several times. He has saved the Emperor ones by bringing him back to life, using his famous Tenseiga."

"It's a great honor mother."

Asako knew Kagome was lying, she saw the way Kagome's fists clenched and the way her jaw tightened, yet she continued on, only shaking her head slightly to show her disapproval.

"Sesshoumaru-sama's _nakado_ offered to collect his soldiers from Makuyama, even though the land is of human occupation, there is still much use we can put it to. Your father wants to establish a military base in the center of Makuyama, to protect the Eastern lands from outsiders."

Kagome's head began to spin,

'_Makuyama? That is Inuyasha's home land... It has been under the control of the Western military for years. As much as I love my father, he is a man of rash decisions, even if they turn out successful most of the time, yet still, he is less than sympathetic towards humans, even if he has a daughter from human descant... What will happen to Inuyasha's village? My father will keep the humans in absolute control, there will be no more freedom. The warriors will be swarming all over Makuyama, taking advantage of the humans for their inferior strength... Atleast the Western lord set up the military on the Eastern part of the village to protect his new territory, and therefore protecting the humans. My father will set up the military all over the village, there's a dark age for the humans... "_

_"Kagome? Kagome?"_

Kagome's gaze turned upwards, she realized now that she had been blocking out her mother's words for the past moments.

"I apologize mother, continue."

Clearing her throat Asako spoke,

"As I was saying, he will be informed about the arrangements and will soon be on his way, yet two weeks is the fastest he can make it in. Your clothes and some private items which belong to you will be taken by Lord Sesshoumaru's servants to his domain."

Standing up, Asako gently pulled on Kagome's light kimono,

"Get up, your father and I have other matters to discuss with you"

And quietly, without a word, Kagome walked behind her mother, even as her mind recited what once she only read, and yet she saw the irony behind her thoughts...

_' **" Give me a modern man who knows how it has to be, Not some old miser who's guarding my chastity, Treating his woman as though she were some kind of chattel, Unnatural, Give me a born true fighter who'll willingly tilt for me, Not some poor flower who'll suddenly wilt when he's hard, Pressed, right in the thick of the battle..."** '_

Sighing, Kagome whispered,

"If not the freedom or the man whom I desire…"

* * *

Jaken awaited the Youkai Lord impatiently as he strode back and forth in the minuscule private room, which was only used by himself and the Lord, to avoid third guest company. He was slightly unsettled about the agreements made with the Eastern Lord about the intermarriage. The demon Lord never planned on marrying a human, as it is considered despicable in the Youkai traditions, yet the marriage was the only solution for almost impossible seeming peace. And the human wasn't a regular ningen, she was of spiritual miko descent... Surely it eased most of the trouble with the topic?

Fidgeting while his pace fastened, Jaken murmurred,

"Perhaps not."

Lord Sesshoumaru didn't particularly 'favor' humans, or tolerate them for that matter. Yet Jaken knew, that deep inside Lord Sesshoumaru never truly disliked humans, until a certain mishap.

Sweat trickling down his green, toad-like face, the demon saw a tall white figure of an inhumanly large inuyoukai entering the room. Jaken gulped down his fear, as his vision blurred at the sight of the Lord's silver hair.

Lord Sesshoumaru's appearance showed great superiority and magnificence, as his almost royal aura was absolutely captivating. He was always composed and tranquil, some youkai who have met Sesshoumaru might have also called him 'dispassionate', yet Sesshoumaru's past showed more passion than those of extrovert youkai.

With more grace than a royal king, Sesshoumaru walked straight towards the center of the room, where an unpleasant conversation was awaiting to be unwrapped.

"Proceed." Sesshoumaru stated in a detached voice, showing Jaken less concentration on the matter than necessary.

Barely stopping himself from whimpering, Jaken started with unease,

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama, I traveled to the Eastern lands and made an arrangement with the Yoshida clan which insures you a fine mate of high caliber. The marriage ceremony should be in two weeks at the household of the Eastern lord Takeo Yoshida, and I have discussed many matters with him concerning the predicament about the border issues along the Kanto Plain, he has agreed to collect his servants from our territory on peaceful terms. In return, I agreed to collect our warriors from the village of Makuyama which as you know has been owned by the Yoshida household for many years, it matters not, the territory is flooded with worthless humans, all they do is put shame on Japan… And the Yoshida are to pay two hundred fuhonsen by the end of the spring, and of course, you are needed to sign the treaty of Makuyama, which contains all the parts of the territory, and marriage deals in greater detail. "

Jaken's hands shook wildly as he handed Sesshoumaru a scroll knitted with golden threads. Using his thick claws, seemingly made of steel, Sesshoumaru unwrapped the scroll, and his golden, sun-like eyes ran over the contract made with the Eastern lord concerning matters of territory, fuhonsen and of course his yet to be mate.

Slowly Sesshoumaru signed the contract without a doubt left in his determined mind, yet still his thoughts pondered on his soon to be mate. Yet it wasn't because he was in any way _interested _in her, quite the opposite, even as he had not laid an eye on her, she brought him a feeling of disgust. He could already imagine a female demon with glistening eyes, awaiting him to be chimerical towards her, and a hiss of repulsion escaped through his sharp fangs.

Jaken averted his eyes from Sesshoumaru, as he spoke with a voice full of caution,

"There's just one more matter, my lord."

Sesshoumaru squinted his radiant eyes in distrust as he spoke quietly,

"Hn, and what might it be?"

The green toad turned even greener as he noticed the careful voice of Sesshoumaru-sama.

"Uhm... This K-Kagome is a quite bit... different."

Eyes closing fully, as if trying to reach a level of tranquility, Sesshoumaru's detached façade returned as he brought his fingers onto his chin carefully, obviously uninterested in the matter. He cared not if she _differed _or was completely similar to every female youkai in the world. What he _did _care about however, was that she atleast needed to be an _acceptable _youkai.

"This Kago-Lady Kagome, is a human, my lord."

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot up fast at the toad demon, his usually emotion-drained face showing a hint of confusion. He paused all his movements and thoughts, while awaiting for Jaken to explain that he made a horrible mistake, that it was a ridiculous misuse of words... However, what he heard was absolutely not what he had imagined.

Jaken recollected himself quickly as he began chattering uncontrollably.

"B-But my lord, please don't be alarmed, she is of miko descent, and she is fairer than most of the youkai females in the Western lands, and--..."

Sesshoumaru took a huge step towards the toad demon as he spoke in an uncharacteristic, intense voice,

"So you do not deceive me, yet I find it hard to believe that you might consider me pathetic enough to care for her 'fairness'."

Jaken spoke in an accelerated voice,

"Pardon my foolishness my lord, she is a blossoming woman and--..."

"High caliber? You join me to a _woman_ who comes of a pathetic breeding and expect to stay blind to the matter?"

"N-no she is the adopted daughter of the head Yoshida family, she is well respected among her lands..."

A deep growl escaping Sesshoumaru's lips, he sprung forwards to Jaken in less than a blink of an eye, and soon had his fierce claws wrapped around the tiny throat of a toad demon.

Trying, with all his strength, not to behead Jaken with his fierce hold, Sesshoumaru's hold struggled between his desire and his obligation. Hints of redness appeared in the gaze of Sesshoumaru's eyes, as his fangs made their way out of his lips. Jaken's face took on a violet shade as his vision faded slowly and he made out his last words to his respected lord.

"The Western lands depend on her, my lo--."

And right than, in the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru dropped Jaken's small body unto the ground, and yes indeed he thought, the peace and blood of many youkai depended on a woman of poor caliber. How pathetic the values of youkai have come to be.

A hiss of digust escaped Sesshoumaru's lips as he exited the cabinet, leaving behind the small body of an innocent demon.

* * *

Hours later--Jaken awoke with the greatest hemicrania, as his memories slowly came back to him, and he remembered the harshness of his lord.

A small smile coming to his lips, he spoke quietly:

"Well, he took that better than i thought."

* * *

A/N Please **_REVIEW_**, and give me **constructive** criticism, please and thank you, it's very appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This writing will _not_ contain any pornographic references.**

**Characters' personalities may differ considerably, but it is due to their age growth. **

**Chapter 2: Farewell**

**_"Though present, in the Heaven of heavens i dwell; Bearing thine absence if of hells my Hell: Pledged be for thee my soul! If love for thee be crime, my crime is of the fullest fell, does love-lowe burn thy heart as it burns mine, doomed night and day Gehenna-fire to smell? "_  
**

** _Twelve Days Later... _  
**

Kagome sat in front of the mirror in her dark room lit only by candles made of wax, as the aroma of the nature outside her unclosed balcony settled within her system. The fragrance of early spring Sakura mixed with the scent of the pine tree could be tasted in a deep breath, or an inhale of composure. The nature's magnificence doubled especially after a long pouring of rain, which only created a more moist, fresher atmosphere. She brushed her unbelievably long silky hair, not reaching the level of relaxation she was hoping to attain for the past hour. Taking a deep breath, she scowled at the feeling of restlessness, which would not leave her presence for the past week and a half. Her discontent with her soon to be mate was obvious in her grim expressions, yet every minute or so she would take deep breaths as she tried to calm her anxiety. Many aspects of her life turned upside down after the unexpected news, yet what bothered her the most was the absence of Inuyasha, her deepest, most sensitive issue. Kagome's heart clenched at the thought of him, how long has he been gone? Weeks surely, yet it seemed as years. Because of their position in society, they were always obligated to hide from the view of others, over years it had been increasingly difficult to sneak around, as Japan's traditional values looked down on women of high position to be showing themselves in public without an escort. Yet for Inuyasha, Kagome was ready to throw herself at the hardest obstacles, as long as they did _not_ involve her mother and father, for she could never betray them in any way. She wouldn't, simply because she owed too much to them. And this frustrated her more than anything, because for them, she couldn't run away with Inuyasha.

Letting out a growl of frustration, Kagome threw the brush at the floor with great force, hoping to have broken the priceless possession made of fine gold and crystals.

"Hmph, I guess I didn't catch you on your best day?"

Whirling around quicker than a flash, Kagome gasped as her eyes shone with happiness for the first time in seemingly eternity. Not bothering to gain back any of her tranquil, she ran towards the window, from which Inuyasha was speaking to her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, move the table and I'll push through the crack."

Looking towards the entryway , Kagome spoke,

"Wait, maybe the guards are sleeping, hold on."

Kagome ran towards the _fusuma_, sliding it open just enough to get glimpse of the guards. A smirk of anxiety appeared on her face as she once again took hurried steps towards the window,

"Inuyasha, come through the door, the guards are sleeping, they won't wake up to your scent, the servants come through the door all the time."

"Keh, whatever you say, but if they wake up, I'm killing them--they asked for it."

Kagome helped slide open the _fusuma_, while extending a hand to the half-demon. Inuyasha walked quietly around the guards who at this moment were snoring loudly as they leaned towards their swords. The guards seemed to be asleep most of their time anyways, for they started their duties at the rise of the sun, and went back to their rooms at sunset, just to be replaced by night-time guards. Everybody knew better than to attack the daughter of lord Takeo, yet the guards remained near Kagome's chamber, because if she was ever to be kidnapped or harmed, Takeo-sama would never forgive himself. However, nowadays the guards were used to the calmness and peace around the Takeo household so much, that most of them rested their way through work.

Right as soon as Inuyasha stood inside Kagome's chamber, he gave Kagome the longest most passionate kiss. Automatically, without words, they both reached to slide the _fusuma_ and finally regain their privacy, all the while they never stopped their amorous kiss. It was a moment which both of them have been waiting for, for a very long time. The kiss tasted sweet and pleasant in its own way, however there was always a doubt in Kagome's mind afterward. Almost like guilty pleasure. She hated to feel as if she was somehow betraying her family, and all of her kingdom, yet she couldn't help it. His kiss tasted almost surreal, as did his love towards her.

Kagome was the one to break off the kiss, and almost instantly Inuyasha spoke, as if to avoid the discomfort that usually followed,

"Keh, haven't seen you in a while." He gave her an awkward smile, and she smirked at his embarrassment, but her smirk slid off when she remembered the situation both of them were put into.

"I know... What have you been doing? It's just like you to disappear at the time of my need!"

Inuyasha's facial expression immediately changed into aggravation as he retorted,

"And how is this my fault? I'm not some rich bastard who orders people around all day, I actually have to work for a living."

"Well, those rich 'bastards' obviously worked hard once if they're so rich now!"

"Keh, not necessarily, I worked hard since I was just a pup and I still have to work for those damned youkai."

"Damned youkai? Inuyasha! My parents are demons, and you're standing on their property, I'll have you know."

Growling, Inuyasha moved deeper into her chamber, "I know, I know, I'm sorry, it's just that damned flee had me working all these three weeks. He wouldn't give me a break! I had to threaten him into letting me come to you, keh, ofcourse he thinks 'Kagome' is some peasant youkai, not a human daughter of the Eastern lord."

Deciding that she'd rather have a pleasant last day with her love rather than a day of frustration, Kagome smiled and came close to Inuyasha as she pushed him to sit on a soft armchair, which reminded Kagome so much of the past interactions. It brought back the memories of how she used to rub his back and shoulders, after he sneaked in from a long day of hard labor. And yet again, she brought her long, slender fingers which became quite strong after the many years of archery practice, to his tensed shoulders and began to ease the aching of his backside. All he did was inhale one long breath after another, and soon he was completely relaxed. Kagome on the other hand, grew restless once again as the unwanted memories of her responsibilities made their way back into her mind. However after contemplating the results of disclosing the information to Inuyasha, she realized that it was far too soon to ruin their perfect night. Instead she spoke into his ear,

"Inuyasha, sometimes I fear that my parents will know of our meetings... Even though we've talked about this millions of times... Still, I'm afraid. Not much for my life, but for yours."

Eyes closed, Inuyasha spoke in whispers,

"They can't, remember? You have a billion people around you each day. The servants are always tending to your needs, and the guards... Ofcourse it would be different if your parents actually knew which scent belonged to whom, than they'd easily find out that we've been sneaking around... But that's the upside, you have so much people in this damn mansion, that it's hard _even_ for lord Takeo to recognize the scents that fill your body... "

Sniffing his beloved, Inuyasha's nose twitched as he caught the scent of a familiar youkai. His body instantly tensed and a deep growl escaped his lips, making Kagome jump in alarm and anticipation.

"Speaking if trails... Why do you smell like that wolf bastard? Doesn't he know better than to come close to you?"

Chuckling nervously, Kagome put her tender fingertips in contact with Inuyasha's well distinguished jawline and lightly pressed against his skin. Than she moved her fingers down to his neck, massaging every feature of his collarbones.

Glaring at Inuyasha, Kagome didn't know if she should feel flattered or insulted by Inuyasha's possessiveness. Though after a quick pause, Kagome sighed and kissed the tip of Inuyasha's head, which was covered with long, silver hair that seemed to be more beautiful than the hair of the finest female youkai. It glowed when the moon shone, and glistened when the sun would radiate it's beauty.

"Kagome?"

Snapping back from her adoration, Kagome saw the half-demon drop his head backwards and stare into her deep chocolate brown orbs filled with melancholic thoughtfulness.

Smiling, she answered,

"You know that he's the general of my father's army. We had to meet, not alone though. There were many people around me besides him."

"Keh, I don't trust that wolf, he speaks too often about you to Myoga. It aggravates me to no end... One day I'm going to have his head."

"Inuyasha!"

"What? I despise his stuck up attitude, like he's the leader of the Eastern lands or something."

Kagome rolled her radiant eyes at her beloved's aggressiveness and sneaked her delicate hands inside his red haori, putting her fingers on his broad chest. She stroked the skin atop his heartbeats, as if they were her life source, or better yet, her saviors.

_'This is the last time I get to touch him this way..."_

"Well Inuyasha, he _does_ come in power after my father. After all, I told you he is the general."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're _defending_ the bastard."

Sighing, Kagome retorted,

"I am. He respects me, I respect him, that is how everything works under my father's supremacy."

"Keh, just don't get too comfortable _respecting _him, or there will be nothing left of him to respect."

With that said, Inuyasha grinned at his own words, while visualizing the day his violent goal would come alive.

_'Yes'_, he thought, _'I'll make that wolf pay."_

Kagome took two large steps backward as she spoke,

"Well I see you're completely relaxed now... Visualizing again, aren't we?"

Chuckling, Inuyasha added,

"Maybe I am. Who knows?"

While giving Inuyasha the look of disapproval, Kagome shook her head and answered,

"You do. Anyways, Inuyasha, I know you're probably starving, so come, the maids just brought in my dinner, you should come eat. I can tell them to bring another bowl of Miso soup later."

Standing up, Inuyasha's gaze changed from playfulness to a deep emotion, an emotion which was so familiar to Kagome in all the years of their romance... It was the look he only gave to her, no one else was was as lucky as her when it came to true love. His beautiful, golden irises contained fragile, soft emotion as he spoke,

"Kagome..."

Leaning her head to the side, Kagome savored each detail on Inuyasha, from his adorable ears, all the way to his strong, powerful legs. The way his fangs came out every time he smiled or grinned, the way his eyes shone at her with such blessedness which seemed to have stopped time every time she gazed into his eyes, and even the way he was easily aggravated at her showed that he loved her, because no matter what, he was always careful with his words, as if speaking to a delicate flower whom he desired greatly. Every small action, despite him not knowing it, meant the universe to Kagome, because love indeed had a way of bejeweling every action to make it seem beautiful, godly even.

Every moment they spent together felt as the first time they fell in love.

_'Kami, I can't tell him, I just can't.'_

"Kagome, I'm fine... But I have to tell you something... not so pleasing for the both of us."

Her heartbeat grew faster, as something poweful, hot even, drained energy from her body. Yet she stood strong, not faltering infront of her love, for where was she to be a powerful person if not next to the man she adores?

"What happened Inuyasha?"

His body grew tense, nervousness radiated from his energy, yet he collected himself and spoke,

"I don't know any other way to say this, so here I go... Myoga is sending me away to the North for weeks, maybe months even... I'm not going to lie and say that I'll be back soon, but I'll try Kagome. I have to leave in a couple of hours though, that's why I almost killed the flee into letting me off the job for the rest of the day. But I still have so much more to deal with before I leave, the rent for my _minka_ and than I have some business to settle with that fox. I'm really leaving... But I mean, this is my huge break! I will make much more money than I usually do and soon I'll come back and who knows where life will take us than Kagome? But one thing for sure, I'll come back to you even if it kills me."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha unbelievingly, yet not for the reason Inuyasha thought of.

_'Thank the Kamis, this can make us departure much easier... Atleast I won't see his heartbroken eyes. I hope the Shogun keeps him in the North as a warrior for the strongest army, so that way, he may be blessed by finding a woman who won't hurt him."_

" Inuyasha, don't worry. I am not angry with you. If anything I'm very happy for you. You've been talking about visiting the mountains of the North for years now... This is your dream come true! The emperor is there, along with the Shogun and the strongest army in Japan. As for me, I'll be fine, don't worry about me, my heart will always stay with you."

The silver haired hanyou relaxed visibly, and gave the miko the most brilliant smile. Yet in his eyes, a new emotion of misery appeared and Kagome immediately knew that it was time for his departure.

"I knew you'd understand, but I'll come back to you as fast as I can!"

With that said, Inuyasha caught Kagome in the tightest embrace that he could manage. He held her as only a mate was to hold his mistress. With his claws, he undid her _furisode_ easily, and layer after layer of her kimono fell to the ground. He touched her lovingly on her bare back, and his hands traveled around her body as a snake around the grasslands. All Kagome did was smile and shiver to his every touch.

"Inuyasha... S-stop."

Not even gracing her a quick pause, Inuyasha continued on his raid through her body, but Kagome pushed him away and she picked up her kimonos from the ground and hid behind each one to regain some of her modesty.

'_Oh Kami, what am I doing? He can never be mine fully."_

"What's wrong Kagome?"

Looking up quickly at the face of her beloved, she sighed, and she could feel her body tensing every second of the way.

"Inuyasha, I-I love you, no matter what I always will..."

Inuyasha stared back at Kagome for a quick second, his body tense as he contemplated the reasons behind her apprehensiveness. However, a moment later, he dismissed her actions without wanting to create a disagreement and smiled broadly.

"I love you too... Come,"

Using his youkai speed, Inuyasha moved as fast as a flash to sneak up behind Kagome and grab her by her bare waist to pull her close to his abdomen.

Gasping Kagome tried to escape Inuyasha's fierce grasp, but failed miserably as he did nothing but tighten his hold on her.

"Inuyasha Let me go!"

Laughing, Inuyasha brought his mouth against the back of Kagome's head, as he spoke in a muffled voice.

"Kagome, we love each other, and did so for years! The differences between us don't matter anymore, we'll run, anything, anything... But you and I have always been destined to be mates, the spirits have put us in the spot where we met years ago so that we can become one... Kagome, now's the time, you'll still be my mate in the future so why does it matter if we do anything now or later?"

Inuyasha loosened his grip on her to turn her his way, to see the look on her face, and primarily to understand why he smelled tears forming in her brilliant eyes. Yet as he did so, he saw more depth to her cheerless gaze, and felt pain make its way through his heart, like a thunder through the mourning skies.

"I-I don't understand, Kagome, why are you crying?"

"Because Inuyasha! I can't. I waited this long and It won't kill me to wait longer."

_'And my soon to be mate will throw me out for being impure and therefore ruining my parents' status and life.' _She added in her mind. She could already imagine vicariously how her parents were looked down upon by their servants and civilians. War would break out because nobody respected the control of the Yoshida family, her parents would be nothing but a joke to all the people and demons of the Eastern lands.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome hopelessly, but after seeing the determination behind Kagome's eyes, he backed off, feeling a tinge of humiliation grace his mind.

"I'm sorry. I really am... I don't know what came over me. I-I should go... But mark my words Kagome, I'll come back to you, and than we'll be together forever."

Kagome's eyes softened completely and she realized,

_'This is it... I will never see him again.'_

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, as a cheerless Inuyasha came close to her once again, to hug her one last time... To give her the last kiss.

_'My happiness is slipping through my fingers this very second." _

As they kissed, more passionately than before, Kagome fought to keep her tears within her eyes, she fought to stop the pounding in her ears... Her heart had never felt so weak, her legs were practically melting in their stance. Her insides were clenching with agony, while her blood was boiling and rushing throughout her body. Her fingers moved away from the barely held kimono and flew up to his face, desperately her fingers outlined the shape oh his face, and she felt the softness of his hair...

Stopping their kiss, Kagome looked at Inuyasha's swollen lips as their foreheads touched.

_'My last kiss...'_

Kagome caught a last glimpse of Inuyasha's gaze and looked at him in a way which she knew would only be for him, always for him. Breathing in his scent, which smelled so much of masculinity, Kagome finally let go of the body of the man she loved.

Smirking Inuyasha waved once more, before quietly exiting Kagome's chamber and sliding the door behind him.

Staring at the closed _fusuma_, Kagome broke into convulsive cries, as her body melted onto the wooden floor.

* * *

Outside, Inuyasha smiled sadly as he pictured Kagome's melancholic face as he left her.

_'I don't know why she was so upset, I'll be back, It's not like I'm dying... Keh, women.'_

Reaching towards the left pocket on his crimson haori, Inuyasha took out a small, glimmering, golden ring and flicked it into the air, just to catch it on the other hand and put it into the right pocket.

_'Don't worry Kagome, I will always protect you. Once I return, we will be mates and we can finally live as we have always wanted.'_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys! Well please _Review_and give me some **_**Constructive Criticism. Tell me what you want to see more**_** of and what you want to see _less _of.**_**  
**_

**Also, If you have any suggestions about what to do with Inuyasha, you can send them in. However, I already have a plan for him; but who knows? Maybe yours is better. Please and thank you!  
**


End file.
